


meet me

by Jezel (CalmMinds)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Next Generation, i really don't know how to tag this, mentions of cheating, roxanne weasley centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmMinds/pseuds/Jezel
Summary: She was convinced of the fact that she didn't quite fit in, with her afro hair and dark hair.





	meet me

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. hope you enjoy! (i apologize for the really horrible way this is written. it makes putting in line breaks impossible, so sorry about them.

Meet Roxanne Angeline Weasley. She was one of the awkward Wotter's, considering she was the only Wotter that would be attending Hogwarts in her year. She was a year behind Teddy, and was the second oldest of the crew. Victoire was only one year behind her, and James Sirius was a year behind Victoire. Freddie was the same age as James Sirius, and then there was Molly and Lucy as well. Then there was Dominique. There was Albus Severus and Rose, and then Hugo, and last, Lily Luna. _None ever mentioned the name Louis in front of anybody._

Roxanne went by Roxy. Roxy has always gone by Roxy for as long as she could remember. Only Uncle Harry called her Roxanne, and as such, she always respected Harry. It was also why she was closest to James Sirius and Teddy, because they were the closest to her in age, and Uncle Harry never learned to say no when Dad asked him to babysit.

First year was coming up, and Roxy was so nervous. She was outgoing, for sure, but she didn't want to be sneered at by other kids for not fitting in with the Wotter stigma. See, she took after her mother, with her milk chocolate skin and curly dark hair. Her eyes were soft, dark brown. She was the only Wotter to not have freckles, and her hair wasn't red nor was it blonde. Her eyes weren't blue or honey brown like her paternal family.

Roxy didn't fit in, of course. Most who meet her have no idea they met one of the Wotter's. _What a pretty girl_ , they say to her mother, _who's the father?_ And her mother would smile, like there's nothing better than _not_ fitting in.

Roxy knew literally only Teddy, and Teddy was a second year Hufflepuff, and he took it upon himself to make sure she had a friend to sit with.

(This is where it all started.)

_Hello,_ the adorkable eleven year old muggle-born whispered, Atlantic ocean blue eyes wide in nervousness, _I'm Jared._ Roxanne nodded at Teddy, and Teddy grinned, and walked off to whoever he was going to sit next to. Probably some of his housemates, but Roxy didn't mind.

She hesitated at her name, but stuck her hand out—

_Take your chance, Roxanne. Be able to say 'meet me, Roxanne Angeline Weasley, and I'm much better than you think.' Be my niece, whoever that is. If it's Roxanne, or Roxy, I just want to know who you are._

— _Name is Annie._ She had stated, and grinned when Jared shook her hand, _call me anything but, and I'll show you why my cousins don't mess with me._

He had grinned nervously, and he said his name again. She had giggled, and soon they were talking about the excitement of _Hogwarts_.

(It was still a novelty, being not only the dark-skinned Weasley, but the first to actually attend Hogwarts.)

She had walked into the hall, unaware of the battles, blood, and tears shed there. She didn't know her Uncle—the only one who's _dead..._ she had watched nervously when Jared was Sorted into Slytherin— _magic_ —and approached the Sorting Hat, and she sat on the stool, poised and proud, and Jared gave her a huge wink.

_Meet me,_ she had thought, _name's Annie, mister._ The Hat gave a small snort at her words, and then it started to hum and think about where she goes. From the corner of her eye, she could see McGonagall raise her eyebrows at Flitwick, and with a lurch she realized it's been _seven minutes_ and the panic started to build in her throat.

_Roxy,_ McGonagall had said, voice soft so none would overhear her address the girl so casually, _you need to pick. Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff?_

( _I'm not supposed to pick,_ she screamed in her head, and the Hat laughed, _pick for me! I need to fit in!_ )

She had raised her chin, eyes meeting the soft green of her new Headmistress—

_Trust me, Roxy, luv. You'll be a Gryffindor, just like everyone else._ He father had helped her with her hair, saying that with a bitter grin.

_I was raised, Ro, that Slytherin is bad and Gryffindor good. Uncle Harry was almost a Slytherin, and sometimes, I can see he almost wishes he went for Slytherin._ Her mother had kissed her temple and then resumed packing Roxy's trunk.

_Roxanne, I don't care. 'Meet me, Roxanne Angeline Weasley, and I'm so much more than the Weasley name. I'm **me**.' _ Uncle Harry's words echoed around her skull, and she looked up at McGonagall, raising her head and whispering the words that would denounce her forever in her family's eyes—

_Slytherin!_ The Hat called out, and McGonagall smiled at her, leaning back to allow the newly-dubbed 'Annie' to join her friend at the new table.

The letters that came the next morning—they were magic. Uncle Harry had sent her a batch of fudge, and that tasted like home. Gram had knitted her a silver and green scarf, and James Sirius sent her a heartfelt note gently teasing her. Dad had signed the note Mum wrote, and Annie ignored the way that made her feel.

Classes were a blast. She was very good at flying, and she heard more than once from Madam Hooch that she flew like her father. Her grades were good, above average but not the very top of her class. She and Jared only pranked Slytherins that were poking fun at her 'Weasley-ness.'

_I'M NOT A WEASLEY,_ she had wanted to scream, _meet me; Annie, first year pureblood Slytherin, who is currently kicking your bloody arses in chess._

* * *

When she got home for the summer, she had seen James Sirius, and he gave her a hug, saying that he had missed her, and that Uncle Harry is proud, and Aunt Ginny is a little miffed that there wasn't a Gryffindor yet. He had said that his mum was trying to get him to promise for Gryffindor.

_Meet me,_ Annie thought, _elder to all of the Wotter's, save for Teddy._

* * *

When she went back to school, she had watched Victoire be passed into Gryffindor without issue. Teddy had grinned, and Annie—

_I don't love him,_ Roxanne whispered, _I don't have a crush on Mister funny Teddy._ For the first time in nearly a year, she felt like she didn't fit in. _Meet me; Roxy._

She had floated through second year, pretending to not care when her professors still called her Roxy—she had screamed about it last year—and eyeing Victoire angrily.

* * *

That summer was amazing, because Hogwarts was about to get a healthy dose of what Anni—Roxy—Roxanne called _Potter crazy_.

( _She had a slight feeling that Aunt Ginny was beginning to lose something._ )

Her dad asked her to look after Freddie, and Uncle Percy asked her to take care of Molly and Lucy. She nodded, and her mum let her paint her bedroom green.

_Dad threw a fit_.

* * *

Freddie was swept into Gryffindor just as Victoire was—quick, easy, wonderfully simple. _They fit in_. James Sirius took some time, but with a pleased smirk on his face, he sat next to her brother. Molly went to Hufflepuff, and Lucy finally followed after a split second later than her twin.

( _Meet me; Anne Angeline, a girl who will never fit in._ )

She and Jared had awkward kisses in Hogsmeade, because that was a thing, but she wished it was a boy with turquoise hair kissing her sweetly in the snowy streets. Oh, it wouldn't be as weird as one would imagine, after all—

( _Meet me, Roxy, and I will be getting the boy who I love._ )

—later. _So later_.

She and Jared had an _explosive_ breakup.

_Teddy was there. He held me._

* * *

The summer before fourth was filled with a stolen kiss here and there from cute muggle boys that Lily seemed to attract—who could blame 'em? Lily Luna was the type of kid who even snakes love—and _damn,_ they were much better at it than Jared was. _The kissing part, not the whole attracting snakes thing._

Fourth year was literal _magic_. _Dominique was the only Ravenclaw._ She studied like she would die if she stopped. She didn't know that Victoire was chasing after Teddy a lot more obviously than she would ever.

_I am a Slytherin._

The exams were easy, however, watching Victoire kiss Teddy— _her heart b-r-o-k-e like glass_ —it wasn't. Freddie didn't understand, but he was willing to read with her.

* * *

That summer was the best, and then the worst. And then the best. Freddie and her pranked their father before they pranked him. Uncle Harry was becoming more and more tired, but he still always made time for her—

_Tell me,_ he had said, cupping her cheek with his hand so she would have to look at him, _have you found yourself, Anne?_ And she gently placed her hand over where his hand laid, and gave him a little shrug.

_Meet me_ , she whispered, and her uncle's smile spread across his exhausted features, _Roxanne Angeline Weasley. I'm a fifteen year old, and I'm a Slytherin. I'm much more than you have ever prepared for, and I will not be underestimated. I have had my heart broken and fixed._

And then Teddy Lupin had caught her late at her dad's joke shop, and he spun her around, and leaned down, kissing her with a fervor she didn't know he had.

_Roxy_ , and the spell broke, _ah, shit, Roxy. I shouldn't have done that. Vic...we got into a tiff. Don't mention it, oh god please Roxy._

_My name isn't Roxy, Teddy_ , she felt betrayed, _it's Roxanne. And I wouldn't hurt Vic anymore than you will...maybe not now, but sooner or later. Someone's got your heart, none of us know it yet, Ted. Do us all a favor, and don't talk to me. Go home._ She had watched him, she had wanted to reach out and trace the curve of his jaw with her finger, but she didn't look back once she hopped through the floo.

* * *

Fifth year started up. OWLs quickly took up her time—she was determined to pass with nine. She and Jared became friends again.

( _She got comfortable in her skin again._ )

She did. She got all nine of her OWLs that she wanted, and she was on the fast-track of becoming a Healer. It wasn't what everybody expected—

_You got talent as a Beater,_ the scout had said, running a hand through light brown hair, _but your heart isn't in it. No teams are going to pick you if you don't love what your doing._

—but it made Uncle Harry smile and it made James Sirius puff in pride, and Little Lily Luna had grinned with a wide smile, and murmured that she wanted to be an Unspeakable.

_You got a touch of magic,_ Little Lily, all of seven years old, _Ro, you're gonna be magical._

( _She started to feel like she felt in._ )

That summer, they threw her a little party to celebrate her OWL scores, and her Dad finally apologized. _Sorry, Roxy,_ why doesn't anybody listen her name isn't Roxy, it's _Roxanne_ —unless, of course, your last name was Potter—her dad continued, _I was just surprised_ —

_Wasn't everybody?_

— _besides, luv, you're the first Slytherin of the Weasley-Potter bunch. I'm proud that you're unique._

Roxanne had painted on a smile and nodded, and went back to her party, and watched Teddy kiss Victoire—

_Why must you hurt her, Ted?_

—but inside, she was screaming. All she wanted to ever be able to say is that she was proud she fit in with the Wotter's. _I nevernevernever will._

( _Her skin started to itch._ )

* * *

She boarded the train back to Hogwarts. Little Albus and Rose was going to join them. And Rose, with her perfect red hair and Weasley eyes, Gryffindor, and Albus, with his black hair and emerald eyes, finally _joined_ her. Albus didn't fit in, of course, but he asked, and that was all that mattered.

Sixth year was watching Teddy struggle to tell something to Victoire—

_Stopstopstop Teddy don't do it_ —

and watching Victoire scream in surprise and nod her head, _yes yes yes I'll marry you Ted!_ and sighing. She cornered him—

_Your heart isn't hers. It belongs to a little girl red hair and emerald eyes._

_She's nine. I'm seventeen._

_The fact that you agree with me says all that I need to know. Besides, Ted, you love her like a little sibling now. It's going to change!_ Have you ever heard of soulmates, she wanted to scream, but didn't. _Don't break Vic's family anymore that it already is._

_Eight years is a long time to wait. And I love Victoire._

_The fact that you don't is written all over your face. You disgust me, Edward Remus Lupin._

—and she wasn't surprised when he didn't call it off.She focused on Quidditch, and if she aimed at Teddy—Chaser—more than she should, well, she was a Weasley, and they protect family, even if it's from other family members.

_That's right. I'm a Weasley, even if I don't fit in with my afro and dark eyes._

* * *

The summer before her seventh year was...it just was. Albus and Rose and Scorpius Malfoy were all friends, and she gently extended a hand of friendship to the pureblooded Malfoy in Gryffindor.

_She and Jared started to date again._

* * *

Seventh year was NEWTs and Quidditch, and it passed in happiness and love. She loved Jared, Jared loved her, but she wasn't getting married until Teddy finally pulled his act together.

_The wedding for them is set next August. She'll be sixteen, and it'll be legal. Bill isn't thrilled, but Fleur is._ Uncle Harry wrote, _and, I'm putting money on the fact that he isn't going to show. I know what it looks like, after all, to not want to marry someone who doesn't have your heart._

She knew he was talking about Aunt Ginny and her affairs. She graduated Hogwarts with Os in all of her NEWTs, an apartment set up for her and Jared, and an internship waiting for her at Saint Mungo's. She delighted in the ripping of her wedding invitation for Teddy and Victoire, but she framed the letter from Little Lily Luna saying that she was Slytherin. She had framed the un-invite, as their wedding was canceled.

* * *

_You still got the magic, Ro. I think you're prepared to become Roxy now. 'Meet me, Lily Luna Potter, and I'm Slytherin and PROUD.'_

She and Jared married when Lily graduated school. Lily was the maid-of-honor, and Teddy had elected to not come, because Victoire would be there.

Uncle Harry's speech had read,  _Roxanne,_ years after she finally said she liked being Roxy, _I'm proud. You found who you wanted to be and had never let her go. Roxy, I'm proud of who you were, I'm proud of who you are, and I'm proud of who you will be._

_'Meet me, Roxy. I'm a Healer, a mother, a sister, an aunt, a wife, a cousin, and I am much more than the Weasley name.'_  

**Author's Note:**

> if you managed to get this far, I applaud you. idk for the next one, but it will probably be Molly Weasley II.


End file.
